OS Larry Stylinson - Deux rois pour un lycée
by Mala29
Summary: Louis et Harry sont en rivalités. Mais cela n'en a pas toujours été ainsi... / OS • Yaoi • Lemon


**PAIRING : **Larry Stylinson (Louis Tomlinson x Harry Styles)

**RAITING :** M

**NOTE DE MOI :** Un nouvel OS corrigé par AudreyMouchel (sur Twitter). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

* * *

_**Deux rois pour un lycée**_

_/!\ Langage cru par moment /!\ _

_Les flashbacks sont en italique._

"**Eh ! Styles !**"

Harry se retourna face à cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Des années qu'il la connaissait.

"**Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tomlinson ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Oh. Rien.**

**- Alors dégage. **

**- Sûrement pas. En fait, j'ai appris que tu avais été élu roi du lycée. Je suis jaloux, **dit Louis d'une voix fausse.

- **Oh mais il ne faut pas, **dit Harry d'une voix narquoise. **Il y a assez de place pour deux rois dans ce lycée. Moi au sommet, et toi au raz du sol.**"

Harry passa devant Louis sans aucun autre mot. Il était fier de lui.

Louis et lui étaient rivaux depuis des années. Depuis les douze ans d'Harry. Ils en avaient maintenant dix-sept et dix-neuf. Mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ces deux garçons étaient les meilleurs amis les plus inséparables que la Terre ait portés. Ils étaient toujours ensembles, en train de courir et de jouer. Personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait se passer, surtout pas eux. Leurs deux ans de différences ne les avaient jamais dérangés, sauf peut-être pour leur classe. Louis avaient deux ans de plus qu'Harry, et plus jeunes, ils avaient souhaité être dans la même classe. Maintenant, c'était tout le contraire. Plus ils s'évitaient, et mieux s'était. Malheureusement, ils semblaient comme aimantés, et ils passaient leur temps à se croiser. Et forcement, ça faisait des étincelles à chaque fois.

Les deux garçons avaient chacun leur groupe de fidèles. Ce qui était logique vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux très populaires. Ils étaient en fait les deux personnes les plus populaires de ce lycée, et étaient baptisés "les rois". Seulement, Harry et Louis voulaient ce titre pour eux seuls, ce qui créait de nombreux conflits. Mais tout était un prétexte pour aller embêter l'autre. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient depuis longtemps.

Harry rejoignit sa bande, et salua tout le monde. Le bouclé était très apprécié, même par ceux qui étaient pour "le roi" Louis. Il était tolérant, gentil, et très beau. Harry était toujours prêt à aider les autres, et à se rendre utile. Il était aussi très fidèle envers ceux qu'il aimait, et tout le monde avait pu le constater. Louis avait un jour eu le malheur de s'en prendre au meilleur ami d'Harry, Niall Horan. Mauvaise idée. Harry avait tout de suite réagit en frappant verbalement là où ça faisait mal. Louis en était reparti blessé au fond de son cœur et de son égo et avait laissé Harry tranquille pour une semaine, ce qui était un vrai record.

Louis était plus froid, mais très respecté. Il avait une espèce d'aura qui faisait que tout le monde le respectait, et il prenait ça comme quelque chose d'acquis. Mais les gens le craignaient aussi. Il portait toujours son regard froid sur les gens, semblant les juger, et ne disait finalement rien. Mais tous les étudiants savaient que Louis était capable de blesser aussi bien qu'Harry. A la différence que celui-ci utilisait aussi ses poings comme manière de persuasion. Son ami et bras droit, Zayn Malik aidait aussi fortement à sa réputation.

C'est pourquoi le lycée était partagé entre ces deux personnes, bien que les gens aient une préférence pour Harry, la crainte qu'inspirait Louis les faisait le rejoindre.

Officiellement, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne de neutre dans toute cette histoire : Liam Payne. Et il faisait office de messager. Liam était ami avec tout le monde. Depuis tout petit, il connaissait Niall et Zayn, et bien que ses deux amis aient coupé les ponts lorsqu'ils avaient choisis leurs camps, Liam n'avait pu se résoudre à choisir entre les deux rois. Il faisait donc le pigeon voyageur entre les deux clans, et il était finalement apprécié de tous pour ce qu'il faisait sans se plaindre.

Aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour Harry. Quand il arrivait à faire taire Louis dès le matin, c'était un bon jour. Cela arrivait rarement. Louis gagnait souvent leur rencontre du matin, tout simplement parce que Harry n'était jamais suffisamment réveillé pour trouver quelque chose à répondre. Le bouclé avait parlé avec Niall avant d'aller en cours. Maintenant qu'il était face à ce tableau blanc, il revoyait la scène, et en rigolait. La tête qu'il avait faite à ce moment-là. Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir pu le prendre en photo. Mais il sentait que Louis pouvait faire de bien meilleures têtes pour peu que l'on s'en donne les moyens.

Aussitôt, le sourire du bouclé disparu, et machinalement, il joua avec l'anneau qu'il avait autour du cou. Ses pensées joyeuses avaient été remplacées par d'autres d'une autre sorte...

_"__**Dis Haz, **__commença Louis._

_- __**Quoi ?**__"_

_Harry avait été sorti de sa partie de Call Of' par son ami. Il gagnait en plus, d'où le ton un peu agacé qu'il avait eu quand Louis l'avait interpellé. Il tourna le regard vers son ami, et eu la surprise de croiser un regard hésitant. Louis n'hésitait jamais. _

_"__**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

_**- Non... C'est juste que... On restera ami, hein ?**_

_-__** Bien sûr ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que l'on ne soit plus amis ? **_

_**- Je sais pas...**__"_

_Harry garda le silence quelques instants avant d'éteindre sa console. _

_"__**Allez, viens. On sort.**__"_

_Harry se releva, Louis sur les talons. Ils prirent leurs vélos et allèrent au centre ville. C'était le jour du marché. Harry cherchait une idée pour réconforter Louis, et lui montrer que jamais leur amitié ne serait brisée. En déambulant dans le marché, il finit par trouver un vendeur d'anneaux. Il arrêta son vélo, et planta Louis sur place le temps d'aller en acheter deux. Il revint rapidement vers son ami._

_"__**Voilà, **__dit-il en lui tendant un des deux anneaux achetés. __**C'est pour que l'on se souvienne que peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver, on sera toujours meilleurs amis, et que l'on pourra toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.**__"_

_Harry avait un grand sourire, fier de lui. Son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il vit Louis passer l'anneau à son doigt. Celui-ci était trop grand, alors il glissa._

_**"Bon, je pense que l'on devra acheter une chaine. C'est pas très pratique.**__"_

_Louis acquiesça, et plaça l'anneau dans sa poche. Ils remontèrent tous les deux sur leurs vélos avant de retourner chez Harry. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux acheté une chaine et y avaient placé l'anneau._

"**Mr. Styles ! Auriez-vous le plaisir de nous expliquer pourquoi il faut faire ainsi ? **"

La voix du professeur ramena le bouclé au présent. Il regarda Niall dans l'espoir d'obtenir un semblant de réponse, puis regarda le tableau et ensuite le professeur. Il ne savait même pas quelle était la question, ni même de quoi ils parlaient.

"**Savez-vous au moins de quoi nous parlons ? **

**- Non monsieur.**"

Le professeur partit dans une colère folle avant de coller Harry pour trois heures. Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce professeur le collait. La plupart du temps, personne n'en comprenait la raison, mais pour cette fois, le professeur avait une bonne raison, ce qui dessina un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il allait être sorti de cours, pour changer. Harry commença à ranger ses affaires, sous le regard ébahi du professeur.

"**Que- Que faites-vous Mr. Styles ?**

**- Eh bien, je range mes affaires. **

**- Et pourquoi cela ? **

**- Vous allez encore me virer de cours. Donc je commence à ranger avant que vous ne me disiez d'aller plus vite.**"

Le professeur regardait Harry avec un regard rempli de haine et d'incompréhension. Un élève qui lui répondait était déjà rare, alors que ce même élève anticipe ses réactions, c'était du jamais vu.

"**Bon, vu que vous semblez ne plus trop savoir quoi faire, je vais vous rendre la tâche plus simple et vous dire ce que vous devez faire. Vous allez me laisser sortir, me mettre une heure de colle, et vous ferrez devant tout le monde comme si c'était vous qui aviez décidé de faire ça. Ça vous va ?**"

Harry s'était levé pendant sa tirade, et regardait le professeur de haut. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que son professeur. Il sentait sur lui le regard de toute la classe, et cette attention ne faisait que renforcer son impression de supériorité. Il quitta la salle de classe. En passant devant Niall, il lui tapa dans la main et se retrouva dans le couloir.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il sentait qu'il avait fait une énorme boulette, et il soupira de désespoir vis-à-vis de lui même. Il était vraiment crétin quand il s'y mettait. Maintenant, ses parents risquaient d'être convoqués... Harry posa son sac au sol, et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il était vidé de toute énergie, et pourtant, il n'était que 9h du matin. A ce rythme là, il ne ferait jamais la journée. Surtout si Louis venait le chercher. Comme si le fait de penser à lui suffisait à le faire venir, le bouclé entendit la voix du plus âgé et de sa troupe. Ils n'allaient pas le louper, pour changer... Harry releva la tête au moment où Louis se plaça devant lui. Ses yeux bleus le dévisageaient d'un air furieux. Harry lui rendit un regard calme, bien que son cœur batte à cent à l'heure. La présence de Louis avait toujours eu cet effet, mais il avait appris à gérer les réactions de son corps, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'était pas troublé par la présence de son ami d'enfance.

Une bataille de regard se lança entre eux, et bien que ce jeu puisse paraître futile aux yeux de certains, c'était loin de l'être. Celui qui baissait les yeux perdait la première bataille, et donnait un avantage sur l'autre.

Louis avait perdu ce matin la joute verbale, et il était bien déterminé à écraser Harry. Quant au bouclé, il était fatigué de se battre... Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre. Ça lui était interdit. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer avec une heure de colle et des bleus sur le visage. Si Louis ne le tuait pas dans la journée, sa sœur s'en occuperait, et il avait peur de la colère de sa sœur plus que de celle de Louis.

Personne ne ressortit vainqueur de cette bataille. Un des imbéciles de la troupe de Louis, Josh, les avait interrompus. Il récolta deux regards haineux. Aussitôt, il se mit à regretter d'avoir brisé leur échange.

"**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **demanda Louis brusquement.

- **Hum... Euh... Je- Y'a des gens qui- qui - qui vous regardent. **

**- Mais bien sûr qu'il y a des gens qui nous regardent, crétin !**"

Louis jeta un dernier regard à Harry, qui le lui rendit.

"**On bouge, **ordonna finalement le plus âgé."

Harry fut soulagé en voyant Louis et sa bande s'éloigner. Il n'avait plus que le reste de la journée à tenir. Plus le temps passait, et plus Harry sentait qu'il avait du mal à se battre contre Louis. Comment se battre contre la personne que l'on aimait ? C'était une question qu'il se posait de plus en plus souvent. Car il avait bien fini par prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Tous les signes avant coureurs de l'amour. Le cœur qui bat plus vite, les mains moites, les jambes molles, des tourbillons dans le ventre... Harry adorait et haïssait ces sensations. Adorait car il ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter d'aimer Louis et haïssait car il pourrait se battre sans scrupule contre son homologue s'il n'y avait ces sentiments. Il était dans une impasse depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Harry n'en avait parlé à personne. C'était trop dur pour lui de se confier, et puis, comment quelqu'un pourrait comprendre ça ? Car en y réfléchissant, Harry savait que cela ne faisait pas que "quelques mois" qu'il était amoureux de Louis, mais des années. Peut-être qu'il l'avait toujours été, mais il s'était aveuglé pendant tout ce temps.

Les gens pourraient dire ce qu'ils veulent, il connaissait Louis comme il se connaissait. Il le connaissait peut-être mieux que lui-même. Ces années d'amitié, combinées à ces années de haines leur ont donné tout le temps pour se connaitre. Ce qu'ils aimaient, détestaient, ce qui leur était arrivé...

_Harry pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La pluie accompagnait ses pleurs, et les cachait. Les parapluies noirs avaient été sortis, de même que les tenues sombres. Il ne pouvait réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Comment pouvait-on se retrouver orphelin de père du jour au lendemain ? C'était tout simplement impossible à réaliser. Il ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait si tôt... 13 ans, c'était beaucoup trop jeune... Comment ferait-il pour tenir ? L'idée d'aller voir son meilleur ami lui traversa l'esprit, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Son meilleur ami ne l'était plus. Il était définitivement tout seul, et cette pensée lui arracha encore plus de larmes. _

_Sous ses yeux brouillés par le chagrin, il pouvait voir le cercueil être glissé sous terre. Il aurait souhaité avoir une main à serrer, quelqu'un pour l'épauler. Mais sa sœur était dans un état pire que le sien, et c'était sans parler de sa mère... Il était tout seul. _

_La boîte de bois fût recouverte de terre, et les gens commencèrent à partir. Finalement, il se retrouva tout seul devant la tombe. Les larmes avaient cessé de dévaler le long de ses joues, mais le chagrin restait là. _

_Soudait, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Sans aucun effort, il reconnu la personne qui était derrière lui._

_"__**Si tu viens pour m'insulter, je préfèrerais que tu attendes encore quelques jours.**_

_**- Je ne venais pas pour ça.**__"_

_Louis s'approcha avec hésitation, et se plaça à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci regardait toujours les quelques mots de gravés dans la pierre. _

_"__**Je suis désolé, **__dit Louis. _

_- __**Ouais. Moi aussi.**__"_

_Ils restèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes. C'est un des derniers moments qu'ils aient passé ensembles. _

Parfois, Harry souhaiterais revenir à cette époque. Quand ils étaient encore jeunes et naïfs... Peut-être que les choses se seraient passées différemment si il avait reconnu ses sentiments plus tôt...

_"__**Dégages Harry. **_

_**- Quoi ? Mais -**_

_**- J'ai dit : "Dégages."**__"_

_Harry était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami. Pourquoi Louis le repoussait soudainement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour recevoir toute cette colère ? Merde. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il était entré en 6e, et alors qu'il pensait que rien ne changerait jamais, Louis le repoussait brusquement._

_"__**Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? **__tenta Harry._

_- __**Rien. J'en ai juste marre de toi, **__annonça Louis froidement. "_

_Un brusque élan de rage et de tristesse s'empara d'Harry. Il tenta de contrôler sa réaction, mais en lui, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre le contrôle. Il commençait déjà à voir rouge, et la colère grondait dans son cœur._

_"__**Ok. Tu voudrais peut-être m'expliquer ? Non, parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre là. **_

_**- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, espèce de mioche. Je veux plus voir ta sale gueule.**__"_

_C'était les mots de trop. Harry ne se contrôla plus, et sauta sur Louis. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il ne sentait plus rien. Le rouge recouvrait sa vision. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, deux personnes le maintenaient fermement. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et il tenait une touffe de cheveux dans ses mains. Celles-ci étaient en sang. La peau de ses phalanges était partie. Et le sang. Ses mains se mirent à trembler en imaginant à qui appartenait ce sang. Harry releva le regard vers Louis. Son visage était tuméfié par les coups, et du sang coulait par endroit. En glissant son regard vers ses mains, Harry pu deviner qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Les mains de Louis étaient elles aussi couvertes de sang._

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Les mains d'Harry tremblèrent de plus en plus fort, et il finit par se laisser tomber au sol. Il avait frappé Louis... Les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, et il fut secoué de sanglots. Il savait que c'était fini. Il avait brisé leur amitié. Des années de complicité parties en fumée. _

_Et Harry pleurait._

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas non plus se rappeler tous les mauvais souvenirs de sa vie, sinon, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable. La pause de 10h allait sonner. Le bouclé se releva pile quand la sonnerie fit son travail. Le premier à sortir de la salle fût Niall. Même s'il savait qu'Harry était plus que capable de se battre sans lui, il restait toujours inquiet quand il était seul. Louis était dangereux, même si Harry avait tendance à l'oublier. Quand il le vit sans aucune marque de coup, un poids se retira de ses épaules. Il plaça un bras autour des épaules de son ami, et commença à lui parler avec enthousiasme. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient au rez-de-chaussée, ils furent rejoints par le reste de la troupe. Finalement, ils arrivèrent comme les rois qu'ils étaient dans le hall. Niall sentait le regard de Louis posé sur lui, et il se retourna quelques instants pour croiser son regard. Le blond n'avait pas la prétention de pouvoir se mesurer à Louis, non, le seul qui pouvait faire ça était Harry, mais il n'hésitait pas à défendre ses amis en cas de besoin. Et là, il sentait que le bouclé était fragile. Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Louis, qui le comprit. Une rapide trêve était accordée. Jusqu'à au repas. Dès lors, la guerre reprendrait.

Et il fallait absolument qu'Harry réussisse à se ressaisir, sinon, il se ferait écraser. Louis ne pardonnait pas.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Niall fit de son mieux pour réconforter son ami en racontant des idioties.

Grâce à ça, Harry fut suffisamment en forme pour se battre contre Louis. Cette fois-ci, il perdit. Mais, ce n'était pas grave. Les deux garçons étaient du même niveau, et une défaite se transformait rapidement en victoire. Mais la forme d'Harry n'était pas vraiment la meilleure, ce qui amena Niall à réfléchir. Il se rémora la journée et celles d'avant, ainsi que toutes les disputes qu'il se souvenait. Louis était toujours celui qui lançait la première pique. Le blond se retourna cette constatation plusieurs fois dans la tête avant de percuter ! Mais oui ! Harry ne voulait rien de mal à Louis. En creusant un peu plus sa réflexion, Niall pu trouver une origine. Leur première dispute. Harry avait vraiment souffert de cette bagarre. Bien plus que ce qu'il n'en laissait paraître. A la longue, Louis gagnait. Tout simplement, parce qu'Harry était fatigué de ces disputes. Niall sentait qu'il était sur un fil, et que ce fil allait bientôt se briser... Il devait parler à Harry. Et vite.

La journée sembla passer au ralentit après ça. Niall attendait avec impatience la fin de la journée pour pouvoir parler avec Harry. Ça devenait urgent. Quand la sonnerie du dernier cours sonna, Niall tira Harry derrière lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Il était exténué par cette journée, et malheureusement, il sentait qu'elle était loin d'être terminée, vu l'énergie que mettait Niall à le tirer jusque chez lui.

Arrivé dans la maison de l'Irlandais, Harry salua rapidement la famille de son ami, avant d'être tiré jusque dans la chambre du blond. Il fut poussé sans ménagement sur le lit, et Niall s'appuya contre le mur. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à un silence de s'installer.

"**Bon, il faut qu'on parle de Louis. Je sais que y'a un problème entre toi et lui. Non, je ne dis pas ça parce que vous vous battez tous les jours... Quoique... Enfin bref. Je pense que c'est plus sérieux que ça. **

**- Très bien. **

**- Euh... ? **

**- J'avoue. J'aime Louis.**"

Cette révélation eu l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. Niall le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit pendant de longues secondes avant de crier :

"**Quuuuoooooiiiii ?! **Il se reprit en quelques instants. **Nan mais tu n'es pas sérieux là ?! Tu ne peux pas aimer ce type. C'est un vrai connard ! Il essaye de te briser quatre fois par jour depuis des années. Y'a un problème !**

**- Je suis tout à fait sérieux Niall, **dit Harry, en le regardant sérieusement. **Et ce n'est pas un connard. Ou en tous cas, il ne l'a pas toujours été. **

**- Attends... Quoi ? Mais tu le connais depuis combien de temps au juste ? **

**- Depuis que je suis né, à peu près. Nos parents étaient très proches pendant un moment. Mais après une dispute, ils ont coupé les ponts. On a même cru qu'ils déménageraient, mais en fait, ils n'ont pas changé de maison. Louis et moi, on est resté amis. On était limite qu'une seule et même personne tellement nous étions proche. Ça faisait rire les gens, parce que nous nous connaissions par cœur... **

**- Mais ? **

**- Mais un jour, j'avais douze ans, Louis m'a repoussé. Il en avait quatorze, et cette fois, j'ai comprit que la différence d'âge qu'il y avait entre nous pouvait être une barrière. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il m'avait repoussé ce jour-là... Je sais juste que j'en suis devenu fou de rage. Après ça, j'ai espéré que même si rien ne pouvait redevenir comme avant, qu'au moins, il n'essayerait pas de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais je me suis trompé. **

**- Donc depuis... cinq ans, **reprit Niall, **vous vous haïssez.**

**- Non. Il me hait. Je ne lui en veux pas moi.**

**- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dit rien ? **s'énerva l'irlandais.

- **Lui dire que je l'aime ? Mais merde Niall, il s'affiche comme l'un des plus grands homophobes du bahut ! Je fais comment moi ? Si je lui parle un tout petit peu, il me casse la gueule, alors si en plus je lui dis que je l'aime, je peux rejoindre mon père dans la tombe !** cria Harry.

**- Ok. Excuses-moi, Harry, **dit doucement Niall."

Le bouclé avait la tête entre ses mains, et il essayait de rester calme. La journée avait vraiment été rude pour lui. Entre ces différents souvenirs qui avaient refait surface, et cette discussion avec Niall, il avait du mal à contenir la tristesse qui s'installait dans son cœur.

Niall quant à lui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si il ne faisait rien, il risquait de voir Harry se détruire lentement, mais s'il faisait quelque chose ouvertement, il était mort, et Harry aussi.

Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen, réussir à pousser Louis dans ses derniers retranchements, et lui faire avouer ce qu'il a tout au fond de son cœur.

"**Ok Harry, j'ai un plan. Mais il ne va pas te plaire.**"

Le lendemain, Niall arriva en cours le bras en écharpe et plusieurs bleus sur le visage. Au lieu de rejoindre Harry comme il le faisait à l'accoutumée, il alla vers le clan de Louis. Forcement, il fut mal reçu, mais il s'y attendait. Pour rejoindre ce clan, il devrait prouver sa loyauté à son nouveau roi. Et le seul moyen, en tant qu'"ancien meilleur ami du jeune roi" était de colporté de fausses rumeurs sur son compte. Mais ces fausses rumeurs pouvaient être vraies... La veille, après qu'Harry ait accepté le plan de son ami, ils avaient décidé d'une liste de rumeur qu'il pouvait colporter. Autant que ce plan l'arrange aussi.

Première rumeur : Faire croire à tous qu'Harry était gay.

Ce qui était finalement vrai.

La rumeur se balada dans tout le lycée, et certaines personnes rejoignirent le clan de Louis. Ceux qui restèrent avec Harry étaient les plus tolérantes. Mais Harry faisait comme si de rien n'était, car c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire pour faire marcher la rumeur. Quand il croisait le regard de Louis, il pouvait maintenant voir une lueur de doute en plus de celle de haine, et ce doute lui arrachait toujours un sourire, bien que son regard reste froid.

La seconde rumeur arriva deux mois plus tard. Niall était toujours dans le clan de Louis, et il était maintenant inclus. Cette fois, la rumeur ne fut pas lancée par lui, mais par Danielle, l'ex de Liam. Elle était dans un autre lycée, mais était en contact avec beaucoup de gens de celui de Louis et Harry. Cette seconde rumeur consistait à faire croire qu'Harry et Louis avaient couché ensemble. Ce qui était faux, bien évidement. Cette fois-ci, la haine recula dans le regard du plus vieux. Le doute, et la crainte commençait à faire surface.

S'en prendre à la réputation d'une personne était toujours le meilleur moyen de la briser, et Louis était bien trop faible pour résister à ça.

Louis qui s'assumait homophobe commença à se faire plus petit, et progressivement, il tourna la rumeur à son avantage, en passant du bon côté de la barrière. D'un coup, les gays étaient ses amis.

Harry et Niall jubilaient. Leur plan prenait plus de temps que prévu, mais marchait aussi beaucoup mieux.

Louis commençait à être poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, et Harry, loin de se briser, commençait à reprendre de la force. Il était déterminé, même s'il devait finir en morceau à la fin. Louis commençait à perdre de son influence.

Le troisième point de leur plan consistait à faire descendre les rois de leurs trônes. Harry n'avait jamais voulu de ce titre, alors pour lui, il n'y eu aucun problème. Louis par contre... Il avait tout fait pour obtenir ce statut de roi, et alors qu'il était sur le point de le perdre, il était terrifié. Et sa terreur se trompait de suspect. Il pensait qu'Harry était le responsable alors que c'était Niall qui menait le plan d'une main de fer.

Le dernier point voulait briser la carapace de Louis, et pour ça, il fallait le provoquer.

Après avoir passé ces six derniers mois avec Louis, Niall était arrivé à la conclusion que le châtain aimait Harry. Il voyait en lui toutes les réactions qu'il avait pu voir chez Harry. C'était surtout cette obsession pour le bouclé qui le trahissait. Et s'il aimait Harry, alors il devait le désirer. Alors quoi de mieux que de l'appâter avec le morceau de viande qu'il souhaitait ? Pour ça, il fallait trouver un endroit convenable. Après avoir épluché tous les lieux possibles, Harry et Niall étaient retournés sur les lieux classiques : les vestiaires. Pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, il fallait soit y aller tard le soir, soit pendant les week-ends. Bien que la dernière solution semblait la meilleure, Harry opta pour la première. C'était kit ou double. Soit Louis avouait tout, et ils se retrouvaient à baiser comme des bêtes (ce qui convenait à Harry), soit il niait tout, et Harry se faisait battre à mort...

Les deux compères convinrent d'un jour. Un jeudi. Ils avaient cours le lendemain, et Niall pourrait savoir si tout s'était bien passé.

Le soir fatidique arriva bien plus vite que prévu. Harry, anxieux, alla dans les vestiaires. Grâce à Liam, et son talent de persuasion, il avait réussi à obtenir les clés de la salle via Zayn qui avait été mis au dernier moment dans la confidence. Le basané avait fini par se douter de quelque chose, et il avait coincé Niall dans un couloir. Le blond avec donc dû tout lui avouer, ce qui avait été aussi bien. Zayn avait réussi à provoquer Louis, en le mettant au défi d'entrer dans les vestiaires après la fin des cours. Louis était tombé dans le panneau, et avait accepté le défi.

Harry après être entré dans les vestiaires, avait refermé la porte à clé, conformément au plan. Louis ne devait pas savoir que quelqu'un était là avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se débrouillerait donc pour entrer.

Harry posa les clés à côté de sa serviette. Pour provoquer Louis, il devait prendre une douche. Classique, mais si le plan marchait, alors Louis serait obligé de craquer. Il se déshabilla lentement, pliant ses vêtements avec soin dans le but de se calmer. Son cœur et ses mains allaient lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il tremblait beaucoup trop. Regardant l'heure, il constata que Louis n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il alla sous la douche, et appuya sur le bouton. L'eau sortie rapidement. Au début froide, elle ne tarda pas à être à la bonne température. Harry se détendit progressivement sous le jet de l'eau, et appréciait les gouttes qui glissaient le long de son corps. Ses pensées se mirent rapidement à divaguer, et il n'entendit finalement pas Louis entrer dans la pièce.

Il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'il se racla la gorge. Il se tourna alors lentement, essayant d'oublier qu'il était nu comme un ver. Louis le regardait avidement, et Harry le laissa faire. C'était le plan, et ça lui plaisait d'être l'attention de Louis de cette manière-ci.

"**Tu permets que je me joigne à toi ? **demanda Louis d'une voix suave.

- **Mais je t'en pris.**"

Louis commença alors à se déshabiller à ton tour. Harry devait se contrôler pour ne pas venir toucher le corps parfait qu'avait le châtain. Celui-ci avança, jusqu'à être sous la douche à côté de celle d'Harry. Il se détendit aussi à son tour sous le jet de l'eau.

"**J'avais rendez-vous avec Zayn, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà, **annonça Louis calmement.

- **Oui.**

**- Et je suppose que c'est toi qui a organisé tout ça, **continua le plus âgé en s'approchant d'Harry.

- **Non. **

**- Non ? **Ils étaient maintenant proches.

- **C'est Niall. Mais il l'a fait pour moi. Et peut être pour toi aussi. **

**- Oh ? C'est ce que tu penses ? **dit Louis en approchant son visage de celui d'Harry.

- **Non, je ne pense pas. Tu sais que je ne pense jamais, **fit-il en référence à une de leur conversation, il y a des années. Il louchait sur les lèvres de Louis avait insistance.

- **Je sais... Alors, que faisons-nous ? **

**- Je ne sais pas. **Harry retint un grognement en constatant que Louis s'était reculé. **Que veux-tu faire ? **

**- Aucune idée.**"

Ils avaient bien sûr tous les deux une idée, mais comme chacune de leur conversation, c'était à qui perdrait le premier. Et Harry était bien déterminé à ne pas laisser Louis gagner. Il devait donc le provoquer par tous les moyens possibles. Sauf qu'il était super nul pour charmer les gens, alors il espérait que rester lui-même suffirait. Le bouclé sortit de la douche, et retourna vers ses vêtements. Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille, et resta debout pour observer Louis qui était resté sous l'eau. Son regard s'était fixé sur lui, mais son esprit était à nouveau parti dans ses souvenirs.

"**A quoi penses-tu ? **le coupa Louis."

Harry sursauta en voyant qu'il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui.

"**Je pense à la fois où je suis tombé du toit. Tu m'avais rattrapé au sol, et finalement, on était tombé tous les deux. Tu t'étais cassé une côte en voulant me protéger. **

**- Il me semble que tu avais eu la jambe cassée. **

**- Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas quand j'avais voulu rattraper le ballon de foot que tu avais niché dans un arbre ? D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il y est toujours. **

**- Il y est toujours, **confirma Louis.

- **C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien ce ballon tortue ninja...**"

Louis garda le silence, et se plaça à côté de son vis-à-vis.

"**Tu me passes ta serviette ? Je n'en ai pas.**"

Harry acquiesça, et dénoua le tissu avant de le donner à Louis. C'était si calme. Comme si ces années de guerre n'avaient jamais existées. Et pourtant, Harry savait que sans ces années de guerre, ils n'en seraient pas là. Il soupira de lassitude. Il en avait tellement marre de ces jeux idiots. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être amis comme avant ? Quand tout était si simple... Quand la présence de l'autre était comme une évidence. Maintenant...

"**Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça... **murmura Harry, ce qui attira l'attention de Louis qui était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. **Je ne voulais pas que tous les jours nous nous disputions... Mais à chaque fois, tu revenais avec de nouvelles insultes... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu me traitais comme ça ? **

**- Je... Je ne sais pas... C'est juste que je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec toi...**

**- Alors tu étais méchant ? Ce n'est pas un peu futile comme réaction ?! Tu as quoi Louis ? Dix-neuf ans ? Comment tu peux penser ainsi ? **

**- Je ne pense pas comme ça ! Je pensais comme ça... Quand... Au début... Je ne sais pas... **Louis bafouillais, les remords l'étreignaient, et il ne savait pas comment se justifier. **C'était trop... Y'a un moment... Ce que je ressentais quand je te voyais c'était trop... Et je ne savais pas comment gérer ça, comment réagir... **Louis se tirait les cheveux, en souvenir de ces moments.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais ? **

**- Je... C'est comme si... **

**- Je devenais le centre du monde ? **proposa Harry.

- **Quelque chose comme ça, oui. **

**- Tu sais Louis, ce n'est pas la mort. **

**- Sans dec'. **

**- Non. Enfin je veux dire... Tu aurais pu me le dire... **

**- Mais Harry, tu avais douze ans ! Tu sortais du primaire, et moi... J'étais un ado en crise. Toi, tu n'avais pas l'âge pour entendre ça, tu n'aurais pas compris, et moi j'étais trop fier pour avouer quelque chose comme ça. Alors je t'ai repoussé. **

**- Et tu n'as jamais pensé à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir ? J'ai eu l'impression d'être déchiré en deux ! Comme si... Comme si il me manquait une partie de mon cœur et de mon âme. Tu sais, j'ai toujours espéré que tu t'excuses. Qu'un jour tu viennes vers moi, que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là... Mais tu n'es jamais venu. **

**- Je suis là, maintenant. **

**- Mais tu n'as pas eu le choix ! On t'a tous manipulé pour que tu viennes ici ! Ces rumeurs, ce défi débile lancé par Zayn ! Tout ça n'avait d'autre but que de t'amener à moi ! Et maintenant on est en train de tourner autour du pot parce que l'on est tous les deux trop fiers pour dire ce que l'on ressent ! **cria Harry.

- **Désolé, **s'excusa Louis en se levant.

- **Quoi ? Tu fuis maintenant ?! Putain Louis ! Ce que tu peux être con parfois ! C'est si difficile de dire des mots ! Des putains de mots ! Je vais te les dire moi, ces mots !"**

Harry prit une inspiration, mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Harry ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Louis se recula, gêné.

"**Je suis désolé, **il prit une grande inspiration. **Je t'aime. Je pense que tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je t'aime et...**"

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, heureux.

"**Oh si, j'imagine très bien.**"

Il remplaça alors son doigt par ses lèvres. Louis enlaça Harry comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'échappe, et répondit avec passion au baiser. Un grognement lui échappa alors que le baiser prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il tira légèrement sur la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Louis profita de l'ouverture créée pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Leurs langues se goûtaient pour la première fois, et c'était délicieux. Elles se touchaient doucement, avant d'essayer de prendre le pouvoir. C'était une vraie bataille. Les deux muscles s'enroulaient l'un autour de l'autre, et essayaient de prendre le contrôle.

Lorsqu'Harry et Louis se séparèrent quelques instants pour reprendre leur respiration, personne n'était gagnant. Ils retournèrent à l'attaque, malmenant la bouche de l'autre. Harry profita que ses mains étaient libres pour tirer sur les cheveux de Louis, et essayer de le soumettre, mais Louis à force de persuasion, et de caresses de plus en plus appuyées sur le dos du plus jeune finit par prendre le contrôle. Harry se soumit alors à l'étreinte de leur baiser.

Les mains de Louis continuaient de faire leur travail, et glissaient doucement vers le postérieur de son ami. Quand il y arriva, il sentit Harry grogner de contentement à travers leur baiser, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé. Il commença alors à pétrir lentement la chair. Une de ses mains venait parfois caresser les flans d'Harry, ce qui lui arrachait à chaque fois des frissons de plaisir.

Ils étaient tous les deux déjà nus, et Harry pouvait sentir l'érection de Louis frotter contre sa cuisse. Cette constatation lui fit plaisir. Les mains de Louis l'empêchaient de bouger, mais ses jambes étaient encore un peu libres de mouvement. Il commença à faire bouger sa jambe contre le membre de Louis. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir. Il brisa le baiser, pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Harry. Leurs deux regards s'étaient tous les deux assombris, et leurs pupilles étaient dilatées. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes de s'être trop embrassés et leurs lèvres étaient rougies et gonflées d'avoir été malmenées.

Harry renforça ses mouvements sur l'érection de Louis, et ce dernier pencha la tête en arrière dans l'espoir de contrôler ses réactions. Harry en profita pour embrasser le cou qui se donnait à lui. Il déposa de lents baisers, avant de commencer à suçoter avec amour la chair qui se présentait. La respiration de Louis se fit plus marquante, alors qu'une marque violacée commençait à faire son apparition sur sa peau. Harry embrassa une dernière fois la marque avant de retourner embrasser les lèvres de Louis. C'était un baiser chaste, en contraste avec les précédents. Celui-ci était doux, comme s'ils essayaient de faire passer tout leur amour dans ce simple contact.

Louis détacha ses mains du postérieur d'Harry pour le faire asseoir sur un banc. Il se plaça entre les jambes de son amant, et regarda avec gourmandise le membre gorgé de sang d'Harry. Il releva la tête vers celui-ci, qui le regardait, les yeux déjà brouillés par le plaisir. Louis plaça avec douceur une de ses mains autour du membre du bouclé. Harry haleta sous la sensation. Louis prit ça comme un encouragement, et avança sa bouche pour goûter Harry. Il lapa le gland d'où s'écoulaient déjà quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. C'était légèrement acide, mais loin de dégouter Louis, le goût renforça son envie pour ce membre. Il prit alors l'érection d'Harry en bouche, ce qui arracha un cri de délectation au bouclé. Le plus âgé enroula sa langue autour du membre, et commença à faire quelques mouvements de va et viens. Sentant qu'Harry était tenté de bouger les hanches, dans son besoin d'obtenir plus de contact, il le bloqua avec ses bras. Il suivit une veine de sa langue, et continuait sa fellation à Harry qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Louis pour l'encourager à continuer ses mouvements.

"**Oh putain Louis, **murmura-t-il en sentant que la jouissance montait par vagues dans son corps. **Merde... Arrête.**"

Mais malgré ses ordres, Louis continua ses mouvements, et Harry finit par se répandre dans la bouche de son amant. Le plus âgé avala le tout, et nettoya jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sperme qui pouvait rester sur le membre d'Harry. Il alla embrasser son amant, avant de l'allonger sur le banc. Harry était si désirable en ce moment, que Louis ne savait pas comment faire pour contenir tout l'amour qui débordait de son cœur. Il embrassa Harry partout où il le pouvait, le laissant reprendre légèrement ses esprits après l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. La main de Louis s'était déportée à son membre qui devenait douloureux à force d'être délaissé. En constatant que le châtain était en train de se masturber, le membre d'Harry reprit de la vigueur.

"**Prends-moi... **chuchota Harry à Louis.

- **Tu es sûr ?**"

Harry releva un sourcil, dubitatif avant de sourire.

"**Oui, je suis sûr. **

**- On n'a pas de lubrifiant, **fit Louis.

- **T'inquiète. C'est pas ma première fois.**"

Louis eu un moment de jalousie, et il ne prit même pas la peine de préparer Harry avant de le pénétrer. Il entra d'un coup sec dans l'entre du bouclé.

Harry avait mal, mais il essayait de le cacher tant bien que mal. Il avait provoqué Louis, il était normal qu'il paye. Mais il avait tout de même l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Ça le brûlait.

Louis sembla voir qu'il avait fait mal à Harry.

"**Merde, je suis désolé.**"

Harry secoua la tête pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave. Pour se faire pardonner, Louis commença à masser le membre d'Harry. Il remplaçait la douleur par le plaisir, tout en essayant de contrôler son corps qui voulait prendre Harry tout de suite. Lorsqu'il sentit les chairs du bouclé se détendre autour de lui, il commença à faire quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. Progressivement, il accéléra, allant toujours plus profondément en Harry. Celui-ci se répandait en gémissement. Il répétait une litanie de "Louis... Louis... Louis...". Au bout de quelques mouvements, Louis finit par frapper en plein dans la prostate d'Harry. Le bouclé se cambra sous le surplus de plaisir que lui apportait ce contact. Comprenant que cet endroit était très sensible, Louis continua de frapper dans cette boule de nerf.

Les deux garçons sentaient la jouissance monter par vague en eux. Harry finit par se répandre entre leurs deux ventres tandis que Louis se lâchait dans le bouclé.

Le plus âgé se retira du bouclé, et resta allongé sur lui.

Ils reprenaient tant bien que mal leur respiration. Quand ils respirèrent à nouveau convenablement, ils se redressèrent. D'un mouvement commun, ils allèrent sous la douche pour se rincer de leurs ébats.

"**Tu auras le courage d'assumer ? **demanda Harry à Louis.

- **Je ne sais pas. **"

Le bouclé jeta un regard noir au plus âgé. La colère grondait en lui, mais il conserva son calme. S'il s'énervait maintenant, il perdrait Louis, et tous leurs efforts, à Niall et lui auraient été vains.

"**Alors on fait quoi ? **

**- Je sais pas, **répondit à nouveau Louis. **Bon, laisse-moi réfléchir. Ok ? **"

Harry acquiesça, et resta sous la douche le temps que Louis se rhabille et parte comme un voleur. Quand Harry entendit la porte se fermer, il se laissa tomber au sol, et se mit à pleurer.

En arrivant au lycée, le lendemain matin, Harry avait les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré trop longtemps la veille. Il était fatigué, et avait le moral plus bas que les chaussettes. Alors il ne fit pas attention aux chuchotements qu'il y avait sur son passage. Pour une fois, Niall était arrivé avant lui, alors quand il le retrouva à leur endroit habituel, Harry esquissa un sourire. Il se dirigeait vers lui, quand une main l'attrapa. Il se retrouva face à Louis, qui était plus rayonnant que jamais. Niall les vit au loin, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour arrêter Louis quand celui-ci tira Harry à sa suite.

Ils trouvèrent une salle de classe vide, et s'y engouffrèrent.

"**Qu'est-ce que tu veux Louis ? **demanda Harry un peu brusquement.

- **J'ai réfléchi. **

**- Ah ? Et c'est quoi la réponse ? Tu veux rester à ta place d'unique roi du lycée, quitte à me briser le cœur, et comme ça, ta réputation restera intacte. Je suis sûr que tu te trouveras même une belle reine pour parfaire ta couverture. Comme ça, vous serez élus le plus beau couple de l'année au bal.**

**- Justement, à ce sujet...**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Je nous y ai inscrits tous les deux. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'ai mis dans la case reine ? Y'avait pas Roi et Roi. **

**- Que- Attends, quoi ?! **fit Harry, complètement perdu."

Louis s'approcha de lui, et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry.

"**Je te l'ai dit. Je t'aime. Et je ne compte pas te laisser maintenant.**"

Harry garda le silence, les larmes montant doucement dans ses yeux.

"**Tu veux bien le redire ? **demanda-t-il d'une petite voix."

Louis eut un sourire.

"**Je t'aime. Mais la question est : Est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi ? **

**- La réponse est évidente, non ? **

- **Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire, **sourit Louis, en frottant son nez contre celui d'Harry.

- **Je t'aime.**"

Harry scella sa déclaration par un baiser, puis il prit la main de Louis.

"**On va les gagner ces couronnes, tu vas voir.**"

Louis sourit une nouvelle fois avec amour, et ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de classe, main dans la main.


End file.
